the pilots and a new enymy
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: when the pilots team up with a new chick, and she recruits a friend, how will they cope? theis was written by a friend and me so if your out there Hunter, i want you to hear from you!


"Gundam Pilots."  
Chapter 1  
  
Amy Hunter was the leader of the gundam pilots. She was very acrobatic and had honey blond hair, blue eyes. She had a face that was full of life and was 5'6". She was the pilot of the Epyon and Tallgeese gundums. Her usual attire was sneaky and dark, a black t- shirt, black jeans, her black earrings, her favorite black choker that Duo gave her for her birthday, her black sneakers, and her black baseball cap. Her voice sometimes was commanding to show her rank, and other times her voice was full of humor.  
  
The first time Jessie met her, was when she was about 15 years old. She and a friend were on tour with a circus that Jessie's mom had, in Tokyo, Japan. Jessie will never forget what she said to her when the show was done.  
  
"Jessie, your mother has given me permission to take you with me to the base to train with my friends. We also want to try something with your skill in ... let's just say piloting an object." She said in that commanding voice of hers.  
  
"Sure. Just give me a manual and I can fly it." Jessie said as cocky as ever. But she said that with hope that she will find her father, James Bond and his son J.R.  
  
As Jessie and Amy left the circus grounds and entered the parking lot, Amy walked to the strangest car that Jessie had ever seen! She then realized that it was a military cruiser used for carrying large and heavy objects. In the cruiser was a boy the same height as Amy, brown colored hair, but he was also wearing a costume for a circus.  
  
"Jessie, this is Trowa Barton. He's the pilot of a machine called a gundam known as Heavyarms." Amy said, but her eyes betrayed her. When she said this to her Jessie guessed her plan.  
  
"Sure I can pilot a mobile suit. I used one when I did an act in the show."  
  
"Your too cocky for your own good." said the young teen in the cruiser.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Jessie said in outrage.  
  
"You're just like the pilot of Deathsythe." Amy grinned at Trowa's remark.  
  
"If you're joking, that's cruel; but if you're being sarcastic, that's even worse!"  
  
"She even talks just like him, Amy. You made a fine choice this time." Trowa said with humor in his voice.  
  
"Talks like who?" said a voice from the back of the car. A young man stepped out of the shadows. He was tall and was wearing a military uniform. Out dated by couple of decades, Jessie guessed he had a thick European accent with a trace of royalty.  
  
"Zechs, this is Jessie Bond, the recruit Amy chose." Trowa said as the tall platinum blond-haired man bowed deeply to her.  
  
"Jessie, this is Miliardo Peacecraft, also known as-"  
  
"Zechs Marquise, the Lightning Baron. It is an honor." Jessie said for the older teen.  
  
"Same for me. There's one question that I would like you to answer over lunch with me and my companions." The young man said to the surprised Jessie.  
  
"It would be an honor, Lord Merquise," she said to young man.  
  
"Please. Just call me Zechs. None of the formalities." He requested.  
  
"As you wish." Jessie said to the handsome rouge.  
  
"Come on already! Let's get going to lunch!" Said a voice.  
  
The boy that spoke was standing beside the cloth that covered the gundam. He was about 5'2" and had chestnut brown hair that was in a braid that was 3 feet long.  
  
"Duo! How did you get here?" Trowa asked the boy. Duo grinned.  
  
"I snuck on board the truck. I figured that you might get into trouble, so I tagged along." Duo replied.  
  
"Jessie, this is Duo Maxwell, pilot of the gundam Deathscythe. Duo, this is Jessie Bond. She's the new recruit that Amy chose to pilot a gundam." Trowa said.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," said Jessie.  
  
"Same here. Look, I'm sorry to scare you guys like that." Duo said.  
  
"It's okay Duo you didn't really scare me, you just surprised me." Jessie said.  
  
After a pleasant lunch at a near by restaurant, the four gundam pilots took Jessie to an estate owned by one of the five gundam pilots. The four pilots took her to a room where three boys were waiting for them.  
  
One of the boys had platinum blond hair, was 5'2"and wearing brown pants, a light pink shirt, with a vest over it. The other boy was the same height as the blond haired boy. He had black hair that was pulled back. He had white pants, and a blue shirt. The third boy was the same height as the two other boys. He was wearing a green tank top and was wearing dark blue shorts. He also had dark brown hair and had a hard-set face.  
  
"Quatre, Wufei, Heero, the new recruit is here." Trowa said. The three boys turned to face the new arrival.  
  
"A girl! You brought a girl to be the new recruit? I was hoping it was to be a boy. We need another one around here. Even Amy agreed that we needed another gundam pilot. I don't think that she hinted at a girl to be it," said Wufei.  
  
"Amy? Who's she?" Jessie asked the five boys, who were standing around her.  
  
"I'm Amy Hunter," a voice said from beside her. A slender young girl emerged from the shadows behind the door from which they had entered. Amy was 5"6'; She had honey-blond hair. She had on a pair of black earrings, a black shirt and black pants. Her eyes were the color of emeralds. "The leader of the gundam team." she said.  
  
"It is an honor to have met you, a leader out five boys. Impressive, very impressive." Jessie commented.  
  
"Why thank you, Jessie Bond. It is the same situation with you, is it not?" she asked in a tone Jessie couldn't understand.  
  
"What do you mean' The same situation with me'?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Did you not just get appointed the operations director?" She said with small smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, that. Mother's been moving me up though the ranks since last year. It's kind of a formality in the circus." Jessie said blushing.  
  
"Come. We brought you here to pilot a gundam, but our manners have been little. Follow me to the hanger to see the suit you'll be trained to pilot." Quatre said with an apologetic look on his face.  
  
The hanger was large enough to fit seven or eight circus tents in it. But there were only seven large machines.  
  
"Here are the gundams that we pilot when we have to fight the organization known as OZ." Amy said as she waved her hand at the large machines.  
  
"The one with wings is my gundam. We pilots call him Wing 0 for short." Heero said looking at his gundam that was under repair from the last fight with Zechs three years ago. Amy turned to Dou.  
  
"Duo, Remind me that we have to update our gundams later." Amy said.  
  
"Sure thing Amy." Duo replied, giving a nod.  
  
"Update your gundams?" Jessie asked giving Heero a curious look.  
  
"Yeah, we update our gundams to keep them in top condition and so we can fight better in a battle." Heero said.  
  
"This one with the machine gun is Heavy Arms. Only I can lift that arm. Therefore, Heavy Arms." Trowa said as he glanced up at his gundam.  
  
"The one with the scythe is Deathsythe." Duo said without looking at his gundam, and looking very ashamed of himself for no reason at all.  
  
"The white one is Tallgeese and the red one is Epyon. Zechs and I pilot those gundams." Amy said as she looked at Duo with compassion on her face as she took his hand. Duo looked at her with an ashamed look on his face. Amy saw the twinkle in his cobalt blue eyes and she grinned. But she held onto his hand anyway.  
  
"The the green and white one over there is Nataku. Nataku is my gundam." Wufei said as he glanced up at his gundam that was undergoing repairs that he got when he was battling Tries.  
  
"Wufei doesn't like girls much. With me, he makes an exception. He knows that I'm not the weak kind that he thinks that most girls are. He doesn't trust you quite yet, and he won't until he sees you fight. So be careful around him. I had to do be careful around him when I first came here. After I fought my first battle, I became commander because I could command the guys around better than the chief. So he made me commander. From rookie right up to commander after just one fight. So watch out for Wufei." Amy whispered to Jessie low enough for the rookie gundam pilot to hear.  
  
"Thanks for the advice, but I can take care of myself. I'll watch out for him anyway." She said to Amy, as they headed toward the entrance of the hanger bay.  
  
Something was troubling Duo, and Jessie was going to find out what that was.  
  
"Duo, what's wrong?" Jessie asked. "I know that we haven't known each other for that long, but you can trust me."  
  
Duo looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "I almost destroyed my gundam last year. You can't possibly know how I feel about it."  
  
"I know your feelings fully. I had to choose whether to go with my dad or to go with my mom. When I heard that my brother had gone with my father, I longed to be with them and now, knowing that the decision that I had made was the right one, I will find them. I must find them. I promised myself that I would not cry until that day." Jessie said trying to comfort Duo; she said this in a low voice.  
  
"You promised the same thing to yourself the day you got your gundam. Now that the war is over, you may cry. Cry for all the people that were killed in the war. Even Quatre's father." Jessie said, so that only Duo could hear her.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Duo asked quietly.  
  
"Are you kidding? It was all over the news the day he was killed." Jessie said with a chuckle as the seven people went out of the hanger bay.  
  
It was now about dusk. Jessie and Heero were still outside after a very long discussion about the training times. They sat side by side on the lawn looking at the stars that were emerging, not saying a word to each other.  
  
Then shifting uncomfortably, the question that was tugging at the back of her mind came blurting out without her realizing it to break the silence. "Heero, what's your real name?"  
  
Heero looked at her with a quizzical look in his eyes. "How did you find out about that?"  
  
Jessie chuckled. "You left the lock off the computer terminal in the hanger bay. You give no credit where it counts, you know?"  
  
"Yes, I know Jessie," was Heero's reply. "I left it off hoping that you would find it like that." Jessie gave him a surprised look.  
  
"Huh. I don't get what your saying, Heero." Jessie said, a bit confused.  
  
"What I'm saying is that you aren't cut out for the gundam life, kid." Heero replied.  
  
"What do you mean that I'm not cut out for the gundam life?" Jessie exclaimed, angrily. As she went to stand up, Heero grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the ground. He held her down with an iron grip. He bent his head down closer to hers and did the most surprising thing to her. Heero kissed Jessie. His lips came in contact with hers for what seemed eternity. Jessie gave a cry of surprise then she settled down to enjoy her first kiss.  
  
"What was that for Heero Yuy?" Jessie asked in a surprised tone when he had released her.  
  
"I sensed that you were going to start an argument with me, so I stopped that from happening. A very unwise decision, it may have cost you your life. But it didn't cost you, for I kept that from happening." Heero replied, smugly.  
  
"Well, thank you for the tip," Jessie said, standing for the second time. "We better get back before we are found by the radar system that was installed earlier."  
  
"That will only detect ships, mobile dolls, and other mobile suits." Heero said calmly.  
  
"Actually, that one also has heat sensors for approaching humans. It's a good possibility that the others were watching that little maneuver that you did just now." Jessie said with confidence, as she looked at a very surprised Heero. "What do you think if Relena saw us here?"  
  
"Relena? She's here!" Heero said very angrily. "Nobody told me that she was here!" he said in surprised voice looking very concerned that she might not go out with him for at least five years.  
  
"Yeah, Amy told me that she was here to talk to me, since I was the new recruit here." Jessie replied. "Besides, I don't even think she saw us. Amy told me that after she had the talk with me that she was going back." Jessie added as she grabbed his arm and started to lead him back to base, but Heero had other ideas in mind.  
  
"Hey Jessie. Do you want to go out to a movie, then dinner, my treat?" Heero asked. Jessie looked back at him with surprise written on her face. She narrowed her eyes at him and gave him an accusing grin.  
  
"What do you have up your sleeve, great hunter?" Jessie grinned. "Are you trying to tell me something, Heero Yuy?" Heero gave her a look.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" Heero said, innocently, looking away, and whistling.  
  
"Alright, as they say, Prefect Soldier, show me what you got." Jessie said as she grinned as she gazed absent mindly into his Persian blue eyes and found only love there.  
  
As Jessie and Heero left the base grounds, holding hands, Duo spotted them. Amy came up beside him.  
  
"So Heero fell for her, didn't he, Duo?" Amy asked as she put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yup. He fell for her, hook, line, and sinker." Duo replied, smirking. "Hey, if he don't like her, he's still got Relena."  
  
"And what makes you so sure that Heero will dump Jessie? I for a fact don't think that will happen. Jessie will change that cold heart of his into a pure one, for sure." Amy replied, softly.  
  
"Are you sure about this happening?" Duo asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I am so positive that this will work out. Don't you agree?" Amy replied, as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hey, she's still got three others to work on." Duo replied.  
  
"Duo, change that three to a one. I know that Wufei won't take the bait. And I'm not so sure about Quatre either. But I know that Trowa would take the bait, as well as hook, line, and sinker." Amy replied as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, your right about Trowa, I know that he would take the bait, as well as hook, line, and sinker. He'd do anything for a pretty girl." Duo replied.  
  
"Well, what about me?" Amy asked.  
  
"Now you know better. I got to you first, before any of the guys got to ya. We'll never part, no matter the risk." Duo replied, softly as he put a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head and bent his head down slightly. Their lips locked for what seemed eternity.  
  
After the movie and dinner, the two lovers started to head home on Heero's motorcycle when out of nowhere----  
  
"Jessie, get down!" Heero yelled as she dropped. As the smoke cleared there was a girl form the old operation Meteor. 


End file.
